Prom
by Neopuff
Summary: Sasuke x Tenten x Neji High School AU Neji and the rest of the senior class enjoys making the juniors suffer, especially Sasuke, who's at the top of the junior class. So as punishment, he must take a senior girl to the junior/senior prom coming up...


A/N: Now, I usually try to avoid AU (alternate universe) stories, seeing as how I was never big on ninja going to high school…BUT…

A/N: Now, I usually try to avoid AU (alternate universe) stories, seeing as how I was never big on ninja going to high school…BUT…

Threesome stories are hard for me to do without a high school background xD

This is a prize for HarukaXKanata for…uhh…y'know, I can't even remember xD; But it was most likely a prize from winning a contest at the SasuTenNeji club.

OKAY..sooo…here's a SasuTenNeji AU Fanfiction!

Enjoy!

**Prom**

"Ha! That goes to show that us seniors are superior to you stupid juniors!" Neji Hyuuga, the number-one ranking student in his grade (all subjects, by the way, including gym class), boasted towards the younger students.

Sasuke Uchiha, the number-one ranking student in _his_ grade, laid on the floor, defeated. Recently, the seniors had been beating up on the juniors more than often. So Sasuke challenged Neji to a wrestling match; if he won, then Neji would make the seniors stop; if Neji won, Sasuke had to…well…

Neji smirked and bent his face down into Sasuke's. "I'm ready to see you humiliate yourself, Uchiha. Let's go." He held out a hand to Sasuke, and Sasuke grabbed it hesitantly. "Oh please, your not my opponent at the moment. Although I don't like you much, I won't take advantage of you when you've just been beat up."

Sasuke sighed unhappily. "I'll do it…but…in front of _everybody_?"

"Yup. And girl of your choice." Neji smirked. _Whoever it is, I know she'll dump him. I made sure all the senior girls knew about this beforehand._

Sasuke sighed again, and retreated to the guys' locker room to change. Neji followed swiftly.

The Uchiha stepped into the school's lunchroom, and stared blankly at the hundreds of faces sitting and eating. None of those seniors were paying any attention to him, just chatting with one another and munching on their lunches.

Well, they weren't paying attention until he stepped up on the stairs in the lunchroom, grabbing a microphone and clearing his throat.

All eyes turned to him, although one voice was heard for another few seconds until she realized she was the only one talking. A couple eyes turned to her, including Sasuke's. _Who is _she_?! _He thought. Must've been a new student; he knew all the seniors and juniors. _She's kinda cute, actually…_

"Get on with it!" A voice in the crowd shouted.

A small blush crept on Sasuke's face, and he opened his mouth slowly.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, am here to announce how much greater the seniors are than the juniors. You are all superior in every way, and all juniors deserve swirlies and wedgies 24/7." He twitched as people were nodding and chuckling all around him. "Which is why, for the Junior-Senior Prom, I would much rather ask out an older girl rather than the alternative."

Some of the guys in the crowd ran over to any girl they'd claimed and stuck an arm around their waists. Some girls just laughed, and some guys laughed even harder.

Sasuke looked around hesitantly. He didn't really like older girls; most of the senior girls pissed him off. But there _was_ that cute new girl…

"So…um…" He shifted from his original spot awkwardly. "I'd like to ask one girl to Prom…and that girl is…"

He pointed to the brunette in the crowd. "YOU! The brunette in the pink shirt!"

"The name's Tenten."

"Tenten, then! Will you go to prom with me?"

Neji nodded and smirked all while Sasuke made his forced little speech. Even if he was spoiled, he was honorable. He lost, and a loser has to deal with the consequences.

However, when he said, 'The brunette in the pink shirt!' Neji's eyes opened wide. _He knows every senior girl's name! Why would he…_ Neji peered over to where Sasuke was pointing. _SHIT! A new girl!_ Neji growled. _This won't be half as funny unless she rejects him…what to do…!_ Neji started speeding towards the girl.

Tenten looked at her friends. All of them had left though; holding hands with their boyfriends was obviously work that needed concentration to do. She looked back at Sasuke. He was _really_ good-looking, and she knew this kid. Top of his class? Sounded like a good deal to her. So what if he was a year younger; it's only a year.

"Sure." Tenten said apathetically. She didn't want to sound eager, in case it was a joke.

The entire room went silent. That was NOT the plan! He was supposed to be embarrassed and rejected in front of the entire senior class! Not accepted! Everyone sent menecing glares Tenten's way.

Sasuke looked at her in shock. "Real…really?"

"Uh…yes? Listen, if it was a joke, then-"

"No, no…it wasn't. Um…okay! Cool!" Sasuke hopped off the stairs, grabbed his books, and headed to French class.

Tenten stared at where he used to be. _This is some weird-ass school I got shipped off to…_

_There she is!_ Neji growled in his head as he stepped behind the girl. "…Tenten, right?"

She turned around to face the voice. "Mm…yes, who wants to know?"

He held out a hand. "Neji Hyuuga, senior. Top of the class. Male; don't be fooled by the hair."

She grabbed his hand and chuckled. "Don't worry, I could tell. And what a formal greeting! I don't think I could meet your standards."

He frowned. "You've already squashed any chances of that."

Tenten frowned, and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Neji growled. "Why'd you go and accept the date?! He's a junior! You're cute! Go find a senior to date instead! This was supposed to humiliate him, not find him a girlfriend!" He took notice of some people quieting down and looking over at him and Tenten, but chose not to care.

"Ex-CUSE me?!" Tenten stood up. "I guess I wasn't informed of the torture-younger-students project that everyone's going through, and even if I was, I wouldn't have gone through with it! Are you guys all a bunch of assholes?!"

"Don't be such a saint, girl." Neji yelled at her. "There's always been a rivalry between the seniors and juniors here; and this class is NOT going to end it!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'GIRL'?!" Tenten jumped up and held a fist near his head. "I came from an all-girls school, and something we learned there is to never take BULLSHIT from ASSHOLES LIKE _YOU!_"

Another boy from the crowd decided to jump into the fight. His big, bright eyes stood out against his black bowl-cut hair. "Guys, calm down! Mr. Maito usually comes through the lunchroom about now, you're gonna get in trouble!"

"SHUT UP, LEE!" Tenten and Neji both shouted. Lee had been the first kid to talk to Tenten that day, being the all-around good kid. And Neji knew every kid in his class and the junior class, too.

"Okay…okay…but don't say I didn't warn you!" Lee stepped back, only to bump into a large, muscley man.

"Hello, Lee," the man pat his student on the head. "Now, as far as I've heard, the both of you-" He pointed to Tenten and Neji. "-are coming to the principal's office now."

Tenten and Neji both stared at him. "But-"

"NOW."

They grumbled to themselves, swore at each other a few more times, and followed the man to Miss Tsunade's office.

"SASUKE!" The hyperactive blonde student flailed towards his proclaimed 'rival', eyes glaring and others not far behind him.

Sasuke turned towards him, sighing. _I just want to go to French class, get my stuff, and go home. Why am I not allowed to do that?_ "What, Naruto?"

"I heard your stupid little speech! What the FUCK was THAT?!" Naruto growled at him, shaking a fist in the raven-haired student's face.

"That was my punishment. For…" He closed his eyes. _They'll find out eventually._ "Losing the fight."

"You…you LOST?! To that Hyuuga dude?!" A pink-haired girl came from behind Naruto. "But Sasuke…you promised you wouldn't lose-"

"Well I guess I broke my promise, okay? I'm _sorry._"

"Hey, forehead-girl! Stop pestering him!" A girl with a long blonde ponytail stepped in front of the crowd. "Don't worry, Sasuke, I don't care if you lost…as long as you go to the Prom with me!" She gave her flirtiest smile.

Sasuke sighed again. Now _this_ was the hard part. "Not that I wouldn't say no anyways…but…"

Ino slumped to the floor. _Rejected again…damn…_

Sakura and Karin, another girl with an interest in Sasuke, waited to hear his explanation before asking him out themselves.

"That stupid girly-man of a Hyuuga forced me to go up on stage and ask out a senior girl. I figured she'd say no, since he probably told them to. But there was some new girl…and she said yes." Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe he actually said that to…_everyone!_ "So I'm going with her."

Karin, Ino, and Sakura popped up behind the gradually-falling-asleep Naruto. "WHO IS SHE?!"

Sasuke backed away. "I'm not gonna let you three murder her! She's innocent! Now leave me alone." He scoffed at their hurt-looking faces and walked to French class, which he was now late for.

"Sheesh…you, you're a new student! And already getting in trouble? I can't imagine what's in store for the remainder of the year…" Tsunade had a hand to her forehead, and sighed obnoxiously.

Tenten flushed. "I-I'm sorry, ma'am! It's just…he provoked m-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Tenten shut her mouth and Neji smirked, bringing Tsunade's attention to him.

"And _you_, Mr. Super-perfect-student-who-has-never-once-been-in-here-during-his-entire-high-school-career, have you suddenly become bipolar or are you PMSing?"

Neji growled. "Neither. This girl he-OW!" He glared at Tenten, who had just punched him in the arm.

"My name is Tenten! Stop calling me 'girl' you sexist pig!" She waved her fist near his recently-bruised arm.

Tsunade watched in amusement. "You two; no explanations necessary. Detention, after school, for the both of you. Call your parents and tell them if you need to."

Tenten and Neji were dismissed, and once Tsunade's door closed behind them, the fighting started back up.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Neji screeched at her. "I've never once gotten a detention! I've never even been in that office except when I'm going to the nurse!"

"Well, thanks to YOU, I've started off on the worst foot possible in this school!" She screamed back at him. "This was supposed to a GOOD school! So far, this school SUCKS ASS."

"If you used to go to an 'all-girls school', it's gotta be better than _that_." Neji smirked as he was yelling. "At least this school has higher academic and athletic ratings!"

"WHAT?!" Tenten yelled angrily. "I could kick your butt in ANY sport, you shithead!"

"Fine. Any sport, _you_ can choose."

Tenten stopped in her tracks. "Before I chose the sport, a wager, hm?"

Neji smirked back at her. "Sure."

"If I win this, you do two things: Number one: you make a public apology to me in front of the entire senior _and_ junior class, and number two: you and the rest of the senior class stop picking on the juniors!" Tenten put her hands on her hips, smiling evilly.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I accept. And if I win?"

"If you win…" Tenten moved into a thoughtful position. "I'll find a way to get this Sasuke kid to humiliate himself _at_ the Prom."

Neji smirked. "But you get two things, so your second thing would be to…" His thoughts suddenly turned perverted. "Well, I'll tell you after I win."

Tenten opened her mouth to assault the white-eyed boy verbally, but stopped herself. "Alright. Now, the sport we'll be competing in is…"

**End Chapter One**

SHIT. This prize is turning into a multi-chap fic. I didn't expect that to happen.

BUT…I really got into this story now D: Thanks a lot, HarukaXKanata xD

I'll get chapter 2 up and running eventually!


End file.
